A Light By Itself
by kegg
Summary: While on an away mission, Kirk and Spock reunite with an old friend.


"Captain's Log, stardate 2260.23  
It's been three months since our last bout of shore leave. My crew is tired. I've requested some personal leave for my ship, but that has appeared to have fallen on deaf ears."

Kirk paused. "Computer, strike that."

The computer made a beeping noise as it erased the last part of Kirk's log. The last thing he needed was for that to get out to his superiors.

Why are we still out here? Kirk wondered. He paced around his quarters. "We've been out on mission for over three years now, there should be some time to relax." Kirk clenched a fist as he walked by a picture of Edith Keeler from the 1930s. He always clenched a fist when he passed by her picture. He never noticed it.

James was about to begin his log entry again, when the Red Alert Klaxon sounded.

Tapping a nearby control, Kirk sighed. "Bridge, what is it?"

Spock responded. "Captain, Spock here. Sensors are showing an increase in tacheyons. A Romulan vessel is decloaking."

Kirk ran out of his quarters. "On my way!"

The bridge was bustling with activity as Kirk exited the turbolift. "Report."

Spock stood from the command chair. "They appear to be waiting." He said walking over to his post. "The Romulan's aren't cloaking, they're sitting out there."

Kirk nodded. "Open hailing frequencies."

"Frequencies open sir." Uhura said.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise." Kirk began. "You will state your purpose for being in this system or we will be forced to open fire."

Without warning a beam hit the Enterprise. The ship rocked around the crew.

"They have fired a high energy beam of some sort." Spock said. "Our shields are draining."

Kirk held onto his chair. "Return fire."

As the Enterprise fought back, the Romulans kept fighting harder.

"Captain, we are beind hailed." Uhura said.

"On screen." Kirk stood from his chair.

"Audio only sir."

"Fine, turn it on.

"Captain, you and Mister Spock will transport over to my vessel." A woman's voice sounded through the ship speakers. "If you don't, we will destroy your ship."

Kirk and Spocked exchanged glances. Spock raised an eyebrow.

The comm channel closed.

Kirk gestured to Scotty. "You have the bridge."

The Scottsman nodded. "Aye sir."

Kirk and Spock made their way to the transporter room.

In the turbolift, Kirk looked to Spock. Spock nodded. "This is odd captain."

Kirk frowned. "I know Spock. But you heard her voice."

Spock nodded again. "Yes, but it can't be her."

Kirk shook his head. "No, it can't be. But it might be. She knew we would transport over too."

As the transporter beam took the men across space over to the Romulan ship. Kirk hoped he wasn't right about it.

There's something to be said about hopes and fears. Kirk was about to meet his most irational fear to date.

The Romluan ship was basic in design. Light green colors donned the walls. Rich colors for a rich history. A race of people who celebrated art and history. Unlike the Klinon empire, Romulans embraced peace.

As the transporter effect let them go, Kirk's mouth dropped open. "Edith."

The woman Kirk knew as Edith Keeler stood before him. "Yes Captain Kirk." She looked over at Spock and smiled. "Mister Spock."

Spock pulled out his tricorder and scanned the woman. "She's human Jim."

Edith raised an eyebrow. "You expected something else? An alien perhaps?"

Kirk ran a hand through his hair as he tried to comprehend it all.

"Spock." Kirk said. "Are you sure?"

Spock nodded. "Yes."

Edith smiled. "You two don't change do you." She laughed. "Except you called him Jim. That's a bit of a twist since the last time I saw you.

spock raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet.

"Edith." Kirk said. "What the hell are you doing here? You're alive."

Edith nodded. "No thanks to you." She said. "I would have died in the past had it not been for the help of the Romulan Star Empire."

"How?" Kirk said.

Edith's cold eyes bore through Kirk's soul. The woman he knew, the woman he had fallen in love with was no more.

She sighed. "I shouldn't have to explain to you, captain." Edith used the word loosely. "But, you'll die anyways. The Guardian you found isn't the only one in existence. There's a network in each quadrant of the galaxy." She paused. "A Romulan science team found the gateway and saved my life. You should have seen the look on your face captain."

Kirk shook his head. He had no knowledge of the events.

"Of course that meant you are not my Kirk, but an alternate universe version of him. A shame really."

Spock nodded. "Understandable." He said. "The Romulans changed time at the same time we were changing events. A new universe was created at that point.

Kirk shook his head. "But if that's the case, how did we all survive? The Enterprise, everything was entact when we came back?"

Edith shrugged. "I don't know. I've heard theories of what would happen had I lived. Apparently those visions were false." She waved her hand. "Oh well. That's the past and of no concern for us."

"Us?" Kirk asked.

Edith nodded. Walking up to Kirk, she put her arms around him. She kissed him on the lips. Kirk kissed her back. It was just as he remembered, all the way back to 1930.

"That's right James." Edith said. "You and I can rule the universe together."

Kirk laughed. "The universe? That's quite a place. I can never go down that path."

Edith smiled. "I thought you'd say that." She nodded at her transporter officer. "Transport them back." She said. "We will meet again captain." Edith's grin widened. "You will be mine."

Minutes later, Kirk and Spock were back aboard the Enterprise.

"Kirk to bridge." Kirk said.

"Scott here sir." Scotty responded. "The Romulan ship is moving off."

"Let them go." Kirk said.

"Aye."

Kirk and Spock made their way to the turbolift that would take them to the bridge. They rode the lift in silence.

Kirk contemplated the odd encounter they just had. He would have to include the full event in his report. Kirk wondered if he would run into Edith again. He was sure he would.

The End


End file.
